Pasado, presente y futuros
by amira-azul
Summary: Aang se encuentra viviendo en Ciudad República, de pronto un mensaje del mundo de los espíritus lo hace reflexionar sobre su vida, sus decisiones y cómo han afectado a sus seres queridos. Decide escribirle a Zuko, quien sigue siendo su mejor amigo (Zutara). Inspirada en L. Cohen. No soy dueña de ATLA ni de la canción The famous Blue raincoat, hago esto por diversión.


Querido Zuko:

Son las cuatro de la madrugada del primer mes de invierno, he pensado mucho en ti, te escribo esta carta para saber si estás mejor. En Ciudad República hace mucho frío, pero luce iluminada cada noche, y puedo sentir la vitalidad de las personas construyendo sus vidas. Se han vuelto populares los clubes donde se reúnen las personas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hay música siempre, es increíble.

Escuché que estás preparando una casa en una parte retirada de Ember island, espero que al menos te lleves recuerdos (y los conserves esta vez). A todos nos sorprendió tu rápido retiro del trono, Izumi es más joven que Kya y ya ha demostrado ser una excelente Señor del Fuego, tal vez es por tu herencia y la de Iroh, el próximo año cumplirá ¿veinte? A veces olvido que a esa edad tu también eras el Señor del Fuego.

Bumi le escribió a Katara contándole que nuevamente pasará las semanas oscuras de invierno a tu lado, ya es una tradición que tome sus descansos en la Armada del Fuego a tu lado.

Fisgoneando, supe que Kya también planea ir hasta ti, nunca me imaginé que haría tan mal las cosas para mis dos hijos mayores después de que naciera Tenzin. Te agradezco que la mantengas segura, de alguna manera Katara siempre la ha apoyado en su fascinación por la cultura de la Nación del Fuego, alguna vez alguien sugirió que mi pequeña estaba enamorada de ti ¿recuerdas?

Hoy sin querer vi el casquete principesco que le diste a Katara como recuerdo, pero ella guarda con mucho celo el mechón de tu cabello… Sí, recuerdo cuando Katara llegó a casa con un mechón de tu cabello, hace un par de años me contó que se lo diste esa noche que pensaron huir, pero después aclararon las cosas ¿Realmente las aclararon?

La última vez que te vi parecías muy cansado, tu famosa máscara del espíritu azul lucía maltratada. Sé que acompañaste a Katara de regreso (otra vez), te vi en el puerto esperando algún transporte… volvías a casa sin tu "Chica de Ba Sing Se". Descubrí que esa canción que Bumi insiste en tocar en la flauta que le regalaste, tiene un significado especial entre tú y Katara, Tenzin se pone de mal humor con Bumi cuando la toca, su espíritu anti guerra es muy elevado, y de todas maneras no entiende cómo una canción donde el enemigo promete volver para llevar a la chica de Ba Sing Se con él.

Creo que Tenzin sospechó algo, luego que tuvimos la mala fortuna de ver en el recién inaugurado Teatro de Ciudad República, el re-estreno de "El chico en el Iceberg", solo ajustaron algunos detalles (Toph pidió que la siguiera representando un chico rudo y corpulento), la escena de las Catacumbas de Cristal fue muy sugerente.

La última vez que Katara fue al Polo Sur, llegó con aquel casquete de oro, ese adorno que debió lucir la Dama del Fuego. Zuko, trataste a mi esposa como un copo de nieve que se derrite en tu piel, sé que pasaron por mucho aquella vez (de nuevo no estuve, debía comunicarme con mis reencarnaciones anteriores para ayudar a solucionar la amenaza que casi te cuesta la vida, otra vez). Nunca he sabido qué sucedió con certeza, solo sé que cuando Katara volvió ella… ella ya no era la mujer de nadie, volvió dueña de sí misma y esta vez no hizo intento alguno de esconderme el recuerdo tan íntimo que le diste.

Aunque no me ha dicho nada, no me es difícil imaginarte vestido como el Espíritu Azul, esa identidad de forajido galán, mientras el espíritu de La Dama Pintada rodea tu cuello. Dos espíritus de agua unidos en la Nación del Fuego.

(Katara acaba de despertar, te envía saludos)

¿Qué puedo decirte mi hermano, mi asesino? ¿Qué es lo que sería posible decir? Te perdono, supongo. Te extraño. Me alegra que estés en mi camino.

Si alguna vez vienes por aquí, por Katara o por mi, quiero que sepas que tu enemigo duerme y su esposa es feliz.

Y gracias, por el brillo de luz que das a sus tristes ojos, yo pensé que esa tristeza estaría para siempre, ya ves… yo fui incapaz de borrarla, ni siquiera lo intenté.

Y Katara trajo con ella un mechón, diciendo "él me lo dio", la noche que planearon huir…

Sinceramente,

Avatar Aang.

Aang termina de pasar en limpio el pergamino, una vez sellado se dirige al aviario. Escoge un halcón y lo envía a Zuko, espera paciente el amanecer, algo dentro de sí lo está llamando al mundo de los espíritus y no logra apartar la sensación de vacío en su estómago. Koh le ha hablado en sueños… "Gracias Avatar, tus decisiones lograrán lo que en eras imagine". Katara se acerca y le pregunta cómo se encuentra, él la mira y sus ojos azules lo iluminan como siempre, quiere besarla, ella le sonríe y, como hace años, acerca su frente a sus labios. Aang la abraza de forma posesiva, ella se ríe, sin salir de su abrazo mira al oriente y susurra "Ya se ha levantado el sol". Aang asiente, y no puede evitar sentir un aguijón ilegible de culpa sigue latiendo.

-"Tenzin está ansioso por su viaje espiritual, dice que irán al templo del aire del sur"- le comenta su esposa, Aang asiente, quiere entrenar a su hijo en todo lo que pueda, es el heredero de toda su cultura, Katara lo sabe –"¿hay algo del pasado que tienes que saber?"- le pregunta Katara, Aang intenta hacer gala de su carácter alegre, -"pasado, presente y futuro, los espíritus suelen no regirse por nuestra idea del tiempo…" ella asiente, sin comprender o comprendiéndolo todo, de alguna manera Aang mira a Katara y por un momento le asusta dejarla nuevamente, mientras él se va con su hijo de viaje –"Katara"…- dice con ímpetu casi juvenil, ella lo mira interrogante "- eres mi niña para siempre…"-, ella sonríe, y el sol pareciera acentuar el tinte de melancolía en ella… Katara le da un fugaz beso en la barbilla y comienza el nuevo día en el templo del aire frente a Ciudad República.

Es mi primer Fanfic, he leído muchísimos y me he inspirado en varios. Este primer fic está basado en la canción "The famous blue raincoat" de Leonard Cohen. Tengo unas ideas para continuarlo, y aunque empieza inscrito en el universo de La leyenda de Korra, tengo planeado hacer que funcione en ATLA. Si alguien quisiera que continúe la historia lo haré con gusto. Dejo muchos flancos abiertos, a propósito. Es Zutara, pero está muy ligado a Aang y sus decisiones.


End file.
